La Maldición De Ketchum
by RyoNef191
Summary: Ash ha hecho un pacto con el pokemon legendario Giratina, gracias a ello ha optenido su inmortalidad junto con la de la persona que más ama, pero a cambio debe ofrecerle algo al pokemon Legendario. Para ello, necesita la ayuda de su amiga de kalos 1 -Pearlshipping: Ash/Dawn 2 - Amourshipping: Ash/Serena
1. DIRECTO A SINNOH

CAPITULO 1: CON DIRECCIÓN A SINNOH

Esta historia inicia en un avión, con dirección al aeropuerto de ciudad Mistralton, en Teselia. En este avión estaban una joven pareja, se trata del joven Ash Ketchum, proveniente de Pueblo Paleta, región de Kanto. A su lado estaba su novia, Serena, proveniente de pueblo Boceto en Kalos.

El joven Ketchum ha viajado por 6 regiones alrededor de su mundo, ha tenido miles de aventuras. En cada región conoció a diferentes chicas. Ahora, conoció a esta chica, quien dice conocerlo desde niño. Solo que ella no sabe que Ash guarda muchos secretos que no debe saber.

Serena: entonces, que haremos? chiquito

Ash: (tomando su mano) primero iremos a ciudad Mistralton, de allí iremos a Ciudad Castelia para tomar un barco con dirección a Sinnoh.

Serena: eso ya lo se tontito, yo pregunto que haremos en Teselia

Ash: si, el camino de ciudad Mistralton a Castelia es muy largo, pero un camión nos podría llevar en un día

Serena: (haciendo puchero) no... Yo quiero conocer el lugar...

Ash: no Serena, el barco sale pasado mañana, si nos vamos en un camión llegaremos a tiempo

Serena: (desilucionada) ah... Ok...

La chica tenia planeado iniciarse en los concursos, y que mejor que en Sinnoh, región que su novia ya conocía, región que encerraba a un pokemon más oscuro que la noche. Las intenciones del chico era llevar a Serena a pueblo hojas gemelas, su escusa era que debía ver a alguien.

Ash: (mirando la ventana y pensando) [ah... Teselia, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, lastima que mi estancia aquí será breve, debo regresar a Sinnoh, tengo cosas pendientes por hacer]

/

Luego de una hora, llegaron a ciudad Mistralton. Los chicos bajaron del avión y fueron a registrarse a un hotel de la ciudad. Por el momento todo iba bien. Al llegar la noche, los dos chicos fueron a dormir...

Serena: por qué no Ash?

Ash: calma Serena

Serena: pero es que no es justo, soy tu novia, creo que tengo derecho a dormir en la misma habitación que tú

Ash: calma chiquita, tu sabes que te quiero, y es por eso que te tengo mucho respeto, no puedo permitirme estar en la misma habitación que tú, porque serias objeto de múltiples vulgaridades

Serena: pero ahora estamos solos!

Ash: lo sé mi niña, pero aún así. Por favor, hazme caso. Cuando lleguemos a la casa en Sinnoh podría dejarte, pero ahorita no

Serena: (desilusionada) ah... Ok...

Los chicos se dieron un ultimo beso y un abrazo antes de ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando Ash entró a su habitación, cerró con cerrojo la puerta. Todo lo que dijo antes era falso, él en realidad no quería estar a solas con ella. Es más, no debía, estaba en contra de su pacto.

Ash: mierda. Ya no la soporto! No aguanto estar un minuto más con ella.

El chico se extendió en su cama, mirando al techo dijo para si

Ash: Sino fuera por que la necesito, me deshacía de ella. Después de tanto tiempo, he encontrado a alguien pura... La elegida, la chica que he estado buscando desde hace mucho.

El chico se volvió a levantar, salió hacía el balcón. La Luna estaba en su máximo resplandor, la noche estaba llena de estrellas, sin ninguna nube. Una noche hermosa sin lugar a dudas.

Ash: hermosa noche. Pacífica, Sin que nada interrumpa su tranquilidad. Es en noches como estas, que me provoca... (maliciosamente) beber...

Ash miró hacia abajo, eran 10 pisos desde el balcón hasta el suelo, él solo se carcajeó un poco... Luego saltó. Para una persona normal, tirarse desde 10 pisos significaba la muerte segura, o quedar inconsciente, pero ya no podría moverse, pero como dije, para una persona normal, la palabra "normal" no podría ser alguna característica de Ash Ketchum... El chico había caído de pie, ni siquiera se había tambaleado, había aterrizado perfectamente; empezó a correr con dirección al centro, pronto empezó a tomar una gran velocidad que pareciera que volaría.

/

El chico salió de un callejón situado en el centro de la ciudad...

Ash: mierda, como detesto a los borrachos, son horribles; sobretodo, este ya estaba muy viejo.

En el callejón estaba el cuerpo inerte de un vagabundo de edad avanzada, al rededor había un charco de sangre; su pecho estaba abierto, sus costillas habían sido removidas bruscamente, y sobretodo, su corazón habia sido separado de su cuerpo.

Ash volvió a ver el cuerpo. Un Staraptor llegó volando a donde él estaba, él chico le hizo una señal con el brazo, el pokemon entró al callejón, tomó el cuerpo inerte y alzó el vuelo con el cadáver entre las garras

Ash: (para si) hay... Tres hombres, pero todos en el mismo estado de ebriedad.

El chico comenzó a caminar por un rato. Estaba dispuesto a irse al hotel, pero escuchó un llanto, el llanto de una niña. En una banca del lugar, habia una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 6 años de edad, estaba llorando, tenia sus piernas junto a su cuerpo, sus rodillas tapaban su rostro. Se acercó a ella, y le preguntó:

Ash: te pasa algo hija

Niña: (llorando) estoy pérdida... No sé donde queda mi casa... No se que hacer...

El corazón de cualquiera se hubiera destrozado, o se hubiera conmovido, pero para Ash, no era ese el caso, el corazón del chico podía ser grande, pero era totalmente negro, no palpitaba como la de cualquier mortal, pero como he dicho, el joven Ketchum no era normal, ni siquiera era mortal.

Ash: ven, te voy a ayudar a encontrar tu casa

Niña: en... Enserio?

Ash: si, tu solo sígueme, que un ratito te llevaré con tu mamá, solo deja de llorar

Niña: (felizmente) Ok!

Logró engañarla, su intención no era ayudarla, él buscaba otra cosa de ella. Caminaron un rato, al llegar cerca de otro callejón, tomó a la niña por la fuerza y la metió al lugar, allí, cumplió con su cometido, un grito agudo de la inocente se pudo escuchar a grandes distancias. Un oficial estaba haciendo su ronda nocturna cuando escuchó el grito, sin dudarlo fue a socorrer a la menor. El oficial entró al callejón, pero al momento en que entró, dio un grito de desesperación que, en este caso, nadie logró escuchar.

/

El chico regresó al hotel donde se hospedaba, no entró por la entrada de enfrente, sino que, con mucho agilidad, escaló la pared hasta llegar a su habitación, pero, encontró una grata sorpresa, Serena estaba allí, había quedado dormida en su cama. El chico se sintió ofendido, no solo la habia desobedecido, sino que casi lo descubre.

Se acercó a ella, con su cuartada lista, la movió un poco, y con un tono de inconformidad en su voz, le dijo

Ash: Serena, pequeña, despierta de una vez

Serena: (despertando) ah... Que ocurre?

Ash: respóndeme tú, que haces en mi cama

Serena: es que... Quise sorprenderte

Ash: hiciste mal, me desobedeciste

Serena: pero... Por qué no estabas aquí? Y por qué dejaste la puerta con seguro

Ash: fuy a dar un paseo a media noche

Serena: solo?!

Ash: siempre lo he hecho, por eso no me gusta que duermas conmigo, me gusta salir a pasear solo; dejo con cerrojo la puerta para que no entraras y no te preocuparas

Serena: pero Ash... Soy tu novia, creo que...

Ash: serena... Te quiero, me gusta pasar todo el día contigo, pero es en las noches que me gusta estar solo. Por favor, entiéndelo

Serena: (un poco triste) ok... Creo que entiendo... Pero...

Ash estaba arto, para callarla, solo le dio un largo beso en los labios, esto hizo que Serena galleta simplemente en su juego, solo que, esta vez, sentia un sabor muy distinto en sus labios, pero lo dejó pasar. Al romper el beso, el chico le dijo

Ash: ahora, hazme el favor de ir a tu habitación, que mañana debemos seguir

Serena: pero Ash...

Ash: Serena, por favor, estoy cansado y no estoy de buen humor, por favor, mañana será un nuevo día.

Serena: (desepcionada) ok...

La chica salió de la habitación, Ash cerró la puerta con cerrojo nuevamente, luego, recargandose en ella, dijo:

Ash: mierda, ya no la aguanto. Hoy casi me descubre.

De un momento a otro, por el balcón entraba un fuerte ráfaga de viento, las luces empezaron a titilar. El chico no se atemorizó en lo más mínimo, sino que se acercó a un espejo, eso fue todo lo que hizo, las luces se apagaron completamente, y el viento habia dejado de soplar.


	2. LA RAZÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 2: LA RAZÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA

POV DE ASH

Todos saben quien soy, muchos saben cuál es mi historia a lo largo de los años.

Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, vengo de pueblo Paleta, situada en la región de Kanto. He participado en seis Ligas oficiales de seis regiones: Kanto, Johto, Hoemn, Sinnoh, Teselia y Kalos. He vencido en el campeonato de las ligas naranjas y he salido victorioso en el reto de la frontera.

He conocido a muchas chicas en todos mis viajes, ahora, salgo con esta chica, Serena, según ella, nos conocimos de casualidad en un campamento del profesor Oak cuando éramos unos niños. Pero me guardo un secreto, en primera, a pesar de lo que le he dicho, no la quiero, no la amo, es más, he llegado a detestarla con el paso del tiempo. Serena, Nunca llegaría a ser lo "ella" fue para mi, nunca llegaría a sustituirla.

Como dije, todos saben de mi historia como entrenador, pero nadie sabe cual es mi secreto más oscuro, nadie sabe cual es mi verdadera forma. Jejeje...

Hace tiempo, dejé de ser humano, dejé de ser una persona normal, dejé mi mortalidad; quienes me conocen dicen que los años no pasan por mí, que inclusive parezco más joven, es cierto, como todo mortal, crecí y envejecí, pero a partir de los quince años, dejé de envejecer. Hice el pacto más grande jamás hecho, con el pokemon más diabólico de todos, GIRATINA, él me ofreció la inmortalidad, y me ofreció la inmortalidad de la persona más importante de mi vida. En otras palabras, me ofreció ser un "VAMPIRO."

No soy un vampiro ridículo de esos que sacan sus alitas, ni de esos que le temen a la luz solar, NO! Giratina pensó en todo, me hizo un ser perfecto, no tengo ninguna debilidad, matarme es imposible para los mortales, "solo el arma de otro vampiro podría aniquilarme."

Yo no dreno la sangre de mis victimas, yo, les arranco el corazón, si consumo muchos corazones mi amo estará satisfecho conmigo. Pero siempre cuido mi imagen de entrenador.

He hecho desastres en todas las regiones antes mencionadas. He hecho cosas que nunca nadie se imaginaría. Pero, fue aquí en Teselia que mi terrorífica leyenda cobró gran relevancia, aquí corrió la leyenda urbana del "VAMPIRO." Creo que ya me olvidaron, estuve tanto tiempo en Kalos que ellos perdieron el miedo a la noche. Bueno, anoche dejé el cuerpo de una inocente niña en un callejón, y ahora, en el periódico se ha documentado, y la gente cuenta que he vuelto.

¡QUÉ CORRA DE NUEVO LA LEYENDA DEL VAMPIRO!

Ahora, debo ir a Sinnoh, allí fue donde todo comenzó, allí debe terminar. Todo por lo que he "trabajado" por fin dará frutos. He estado todo este tiempo buscando a una chica pura, totalmente virgen, linda, sincera e inocente, quien más que Serena. No debe sentir la tentación de la carne, debe seguir pura. Por eso no dejo que duerma conmigo, su lujuria podría ganarle, y así, todo se echaría a perder. Ella es la chica perfecta para el sacrificio.

POV DE SERENA

Mi nombre es Serena, soy una entrenadora pokemon de la región de Kalos.

Hace mucho tiempo que conocí a Ash, fue ahorita que lo volví a ver que me pidió ser su novia. Yo estaba encantada, mi sueño se había hecho realidad!

Al principio de nuestra relación, todo iba bien, pero, últimamente ya no es el mismo, últimamente se enoja más; yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero siento que él ya no me ama.

Últimamente está obsesionado con ir a Sinnoh, no piensa en otra cosa más que ir allá, siento que... (quebrándose un poco) siento que quiere ver a alguien más, alguien por quien me deje. Pero, el dice que me quiere llevar para que esté más segura, desde que inicié mi aventura por Kalos, han habido una serie de extraños asesinatos por toda la región, a diario desaparecían unas diez personas, los cuerpos de las personas nunca fueron encontrados, solo habían manchas grandes de sangre seca, rara vez encontraban un cuerpo, pero nunca llevaba su corazón. Tuve miedo, mucho miedo, Ash decía que no me preocupara, que él me iba a proteger, pero yo aún tenía miedo.

Ash acaba de comprar el periódico, allí menciona que encontraron el cadáver de una niña en un callejón, y sin corazón. También dice que no es el primero, que se han encontrado más de tres manchas de sangre seca. La gente cuenta que esos asesinatos habían dejado de surgir desde hace casi un año, y que al asesino, le decían "EL VAMPIRO" por que dejaba a sus víctimas sin corazón, aunque, otros dicen que es un vampiro de verdad, pero Ash dice que solo es una leyenda urbana. Pero la verdad, me siento muy atemorizada, pareciera que adonde quiera que voy siempre hay un desastre. Por eso me reconforta el ir a Sinnoh, no se han oído muchas noticias de asesinatos desde hace varios años, dicen que es una región muy tranquila y pacífica.

Me siento mal porque yo quería pasear por Teselia, pero Ash insistió en ir en camión, aunque la verdad, creo que lo hizo porque sabía que esto pasaría, pero aparte, ha estado últimamente muy obsesionado con ir a Sinnoh, no ha pensado en otra cosa más que en eso. Dice que tiene una gran mansión que le dejó de herencia su abuela, la verdad, ya quiero verla, ¡Capaz que sea el lugar donde viviremos para siempre!

/

Los chicos llegaron a ciudad Castelia, pronto se registraron en un hotel, pasaron a cenar y se fueron a dormir como siempre. Y, como siempre, Ash salía a las doce para hacer de las suyas. A la mañana siguiente, los chicos subieron al barco y se fueron con dirección a Sinnoh.


	3. LA CHICA QUE EN VERDAD QUIERE

CAPITULO 3 LA CHICA QUÉ EN VERDAD QUIERE

Serena: enserio estás tan cansado Ash?

Ash: si Serena, el viaje me dejó exhausto

Serena: pero... Pero... No tuvimos tiempo para pasear por aquí

Ash: [hay... Mierda, porque no se calla maldita sea.] mira, hagamos esto, ahorita descansemos, ya mañana te llevaré a ciudad Jubileo para pasear y que compres lo que quieras, pero ahorita enserio debo dormir temprano, ya ves que me retaron para mañana a primera hora

Serena: (nuevamente desilusionada) ok...

La chica se fue a su habitación, el chico ketchum volvió a encerrarse en su habitación con cerrojo. Se fue al balcón de la habitación, estando allí saltó hacía el suelo, y como la noche anterior salió corriendo con dirección a ciudad Jubileo.

El chico iba tan rápido que parecía una sombra por las paredes. Para cruzar la ruta 218, él iba tan rapido que más bien cruzaba por encima del agua.

Llegó a ciudad Jubileo, se detuvo en el edificio del hospital general de la ciudad. Estando allí, subió por la pared hasta llegar a una habitación del piso 10. Entró a la habitación por la ventana. En la habitación estaba una chica, una chica que estaba acostada, más bien, una chica en estado de coma.

El joven Ketchum se acercó a la chica, la chica era hermosa, piel delicada, aparentemente de su misma edad, lo más característico de la chica viene siendo su larga cabellera azul. Ya todos saben a quien me refiero, era Dawn, la compañera de viaje de Ash en la región de Sinnoh

El chico le dio un beso en los labios aún sabiendo su estado, y luego le dijo:

Ash: ya está todo listo Dawn... He conseguido a la chica perfecta, muy pronto volverás a estar a mi lado, muy pronto olvidaremos el pasado y comenzaremos una nueva vida.

Hace dos años, cuando Ash había terminado su travesía por la región de Sinnoh, decidió quedarse junto con Dawn en aquella región, a causa de Una misteriosa enfermedad había azotado al mundo entero, millones de personas murieron en todas la regiones, entre ellas estuvo Johanna, la madre de Dawn, dejando a la chica extremadamente triste, habia quedado huérfana, el chico había jurado estar con ella y protegerla.

La señora Johanna había dejado a nombre de su hija su casa, una exquisita cuenta en el banco, pero sobre todo, una enorme mansión que la señora poseía gracias a herencia de su abuela. Dicha mansión era un poco lúgubre, y para adornarla mejor, tenía en su patio principal un pequeño cementerio. Pero, por sorpresa, esos aspectos no le importó a la joven pareja, ya que decidieron quedarse en aquel lugar, pensaban remodelarla en el futuro y ser enterrados en aquel cementerio.

Pero por desgracia, la gran "peste" afectó también a Dawn, y, por no habérselo dicho a Ash, ella calló muerta ante sus ojos, el chico al ver a su chica sin pulso hiso lo peor que pudo haber hecho, el pacto con Giratina (cosa de la cual hablaremos más tarde).

El pokemon legendario le ofreció darle de vuelta la vida de la joven coordinadora, pero para ello era necesario el alma de alguna chica con alma pura como ella. Y como iba a lograr su cometido? Fácil, el chico, al renunciar a su vida en el momento de su pacto con Giratina, también le habia dado permiso para modificar su ser. Giratina lo convirtió en el monstruo que asesina gente para saciar su hambre. El pacto traía por obligación conseguir a una chica virgen para dos objetivos, el primera era para usar su cuerpo y traer de vuelta la vida de Dawn; el segundo era un proposito oscuro, la chica iba a ser utilizada para un acto que traería el desastre universal.

Durante dos años el chico ha buscado a la chica perfecta, no la encontró en Teselia, Kanto o en cualquier otra región que haya recorrido antes. No fue hasta llegar a la región de Kalos donde la halló. Serena era una chica con las características de Dawn, era la chica perfecta para traer a Dawn devuelta a la vida.

La puerta de la habitación se estaba abriendo, el chico rápidamente se ocultó entre las sombras, una enfermera entró al cuarto. Después de cerrar la puerta él chico la atacó por sorpresa, le cubrió la boca y después le desgarró el cuello, la enfermera cayó muerta, el chico hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, sacarle el corazón a la enfermera. Que hizo con el cuerpo de la mujer? Sacó de su poke ball a Talowflawn, el pokemon volador recogió el cuerpo de la chica con sus garras y después se fue volando con dirección a la lúgubre mansión en pueblo Hojas Gemelas.

El chico limpió como pudo la mancha de sangre que habia dejado en el suelo. No necesitaba que supieran que el vampiro estuvo allí.

Ash: ya me tengo que ir amor, pero no te preocupes, dentro de dos días volveremos a estar juntos.

El chico le dio un ultimo beso en los labios, después volvió a saltar de la ventana para salir corriendo con dirección a Ciudad Canal.


	4. RECUERDOS SOBRE EL VAMPIRO DE SINNOH

Ash K. Junto con su novia Serena estaban en ciudad Jubileo para cumplir con la promesa del chico. Ash ya había salido vencedor en la batalla callejera a la que le habían retado, la battalla había sido entre pikachu y un Golem.

HACE UNOS MOMENTOS

Entrenador: Golem, piedra afilada!

Ash: esquivalo con agilidad Pikachu!

El golem inició con su ataque, del suelo salían varias estalagmitas extremadamente puntiagudas, pero Pikachu corría entre ellas a tal velocidad que al entrenador le parecía que Pikachu desaparecía por un istante

Ash: cola de hierro!

Cuando estuvo extremadamente cerca, pikachu dio un gran salto, preparando la cola de hierro, ante los ojos del Golem apareció la imagen de Pikachu con una mirada de maldad muy penetrante sabía que sus intenciones al atacar eran las peores intenciones que allá visto antes en algún pokemon, quizás, este miedo fue infundido gracias a la presencia de dos largos colmillos en la boca del pokemon.

Pikachu terminó con su ataque de cola de hierro, y a la vez, terminó con el Golem. Ash habia ganado una batalla, y una nueva víctima para la noche. El golem estaba más que debilitado, estaba herido, una pequeña herida se había abierto en aquella gruesa coraza de piedra. Pero lastima que su entrenador no la habia notado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

A Serena le empezaba a dar miedo la inesperada situación de la ciudad, las ambulancias y patrullas rondaban desesperada y exageradamente por las calles, a que se debía esto? Bueno, por la noche se se reportaron más de treinta desapariciones, todas, habían sido de chicas de edad entre los 14 y 16 años, de esa cantidad de desaparecidos, solo se han hallado siete cuerpos, seis habían muerto en el transcurso, pero solo una chica logró sobrevivir "a medias" dado a que quedó en estado vegetal.

A quien se acreditaba estos asesinatos? Bueno, la oficial Jenny quería negar tan absurda idea, o sería por miedo a lo peor, ya que la gente contaba de un legendario ser que había regresado a Sinnoh, hablaban de más ni menos del Vampiro, el ser del que no se sabia nada, la gente de la región solo sabían que nuevamente no estarían seguros por la noche.

Serena: [Mierda, aquí también, por donde quiera que voy hay misteriosos asesinatos, en Kalos, en Teselia, y aquí en Sinnoh, y todo parecer estar vinculado con ese dichoso "Vampiro"]

Serena empezó a palidecer, empezaba a temblar levemente y a sudar nerviosamente. No era solo un miedo común de preocupación como el que nosotros sentiríamos ante ésta situación, lo suyo era un miedo traumático, porque hacía unos meses ella había tenido una mala experiencia con el susodicho vampiro

FLASH BACK

Ash: (explotando) QUIERO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!

Serena y su novio habían tenido una discusión esa noche, el chico como siempre se escapó del hotel esa noche, pero en esa ocasión, Serena lo estaba siguiendo, ella creía que el muchacho buscaba alguna aventura por las noches, por eso decidió hacer eso. Pero todo salió mal, ya que Ash llegó a darse cuenta de lo que la chica estaba haciendo, fue cuando empezaron a discutir por la privacidad del chico, hasta que Ash explotó sorprendiendo y a la vez asustando a su novia. Después de gritarle, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr

Serena: ASH ESPERA!

Ash: DÉJAME EN PAZ!

La chica comenzó a llorar, el chico que amaba estaba enfurecido con ella y se alejaba de ella, seria el final de su relación?

/

La chica estaba a solo tres cuadras del hotel donde se hospedaban...

Serena: (tristemente) tal vez podamos arreglar todo, solo debo dejar que se calme, solo debo darle su espacio personal por las noches, y eso es todo... Podremos superar eso, él me ama y debo creer en él... Eh...

Serena vió que su chico entraba a un callejón, así que decidió ir con él para pedirle perdón, pero al llegar al callejón, no vio al chico

Serena: (temerosa) Ash...

Se adentró por el estrecho lugar...

Serena: Ash...

Serena vio una figura idéntica a la del chico pero con un aura maliciosa, estaba agachado como un animal al devorar su presa (se lo pondré más fácil, recuerden el primer juego de Resident Evil, recuerden al primer Zombie, en esa posición estaba)

Serena: (muy asustada) Ash?

El chico empezó a sufrir una transformación, de su espalda salieron dos enormes alas (o eso parecían) con picos en ellas, sus cuerpo, piernas y brazos desaparecieron para dar paso a un cuerpo alargado como el de una serpiente totalmente negra con seis tentáculos que salían de las extremidades de su cuerpo. El ser estaba levitando, su cabeza estaba protegida por una especies de casco dorado que le cubría el rostro. Serena estaba paralizada del miedo, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

La criatura lanzó un fuerte rugido, ante esto Serena reaccionó gritando igualmente. La criatura trató de abalanzarse a la chica, ésta por el gran miedo que traía se desmayó, lo único que recordó fue el sonido del impactrueno de pikachu.

/

Ash: Serena... Mi amor despierta

Ash había recogido a la chica desmayada en el callejón, la había llevado al hotel y la habia recostado en la cama. Luego trató de despertarla

Serena: Ash... E... Eres tu? Que... Que ocurrió?

El joven abrazó a su novia, luego le digo:

Ash: perdón, no debi enojarme contigo, perdóname por favor

Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba solo correspondió al abrazo. La chica le dijo a Ash todo lo que habia ocurrido, a lo que el muchacho trató de convencerle que todo había sido "un mal sueño," pero Serena no se convencía de ello, ella estaba segura de que todo había sido real.

El chico sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado en el callejón, la criatura que Serena habia encontrado era Giratina, el pokemon del mundo inverso. Después de que Serena se desmayara Ash intervino.

Ash: guarde la calma señor

Giratina: (gruñendo)

Ash: es la chica indicada. Le gusta?

Giratna: (gruñendo)

Ash: si... Con ella, muy pronto mi adorada Dawn regresará a la vida, y usted, pronto será liberado de su condena.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

?: EL VAMPIRO ESTÁ ENTRE NOSOTROS!

Una mujer ya de edad, de nombre Elea, mujer que se había ganado fama de vidente, o vulgarmente conocida como bruja, ella ha dedicado buena parte de su vida a una "investigación" para aniquilar al susodicho vampiro, ya que, hacía más de 40 años, ella había perdido a su hija y a toda su familia, gracias a un varón nombrado Blad, a quien llamaba el vampiro original.

Blad era uno de los hombres ricos de la región, él vivía en la gran mansión situada en pueblo hojas gemelas, se presume que fue el dueño original de la mansión del bosque vetusto. Pero su verdad fue rebelada, y fue gracias a Elea quien descubrió que Bald, había vendido su alma al amo del mundo distorsión para obtener sus riquezas y sin mencionar su inmortalidad y la de sus seres queridos; fue registrado como el primer vampiro de Sinnoh. Al morir, el mismo Blad hizo una profecía, dijo que de su desendesia se desataría "indirectamente" al nuevo vampiro quien será el encargado de cumplir con su propósito inicial, liberar al demonio del mundo inverso.

Dijo también, que su sucesor sería un varón, no llevaría su sangre, pero estaría relacionado con una de sus descendientes, dijo que sería un chico proveniente de las regiones del sur, un chico que se encariñaría con una chica de su descendencia, y que por ella, él daría su alma, así como él lo hizo; ese mismo año de su muerte, su única hija había nacido, su nombre, Johanna.

Elea ha estado vigilando de cerca a la hija de Blad, ha querido encontrar al hombre que se enamoraría de ella y se convirtiera en el sucesor de Blad, pero fue injusta al inculpar al marido de Johanna. Ahora, Johanna murió, pero dejó a su hija Dawn, chica que se encontró a un novio con las características que Blad predijo, en todo el tiempo en que el muchacho estuvo en Sinnoh, solo le demostró que él en verdad amaba a la chica, pero después de la gran peste, la pareja cayó en coma, Ash solo duró un día en estado vegetativo, pero la chica sigue así, pero él juró que haría hasta lo imposible para que ella despertara, aunque eso es prácticamente imposible.

Ella estaba segura que Ash sería el sucesor de Blad, y su teoría se reforzaba gracias al hecho que después de que él despertara, empezaron los misteriosos asesinatos y desapariciones, también por donde el viajaba ocurrían asesinatos en las mismas circunstancias que susedia en Sinnoh, y con su regreso, en una noche murieron más de 30 personas.

Elea trataba de convencer a todos que Ash era el vampiro, pero nadie le hacia caso; a Ash no le importaba que ella anduviera diciendo esas cosas, pero si le molestaba que le siguiera los pasos, la hubiera matado desde hacía tiempo, pero así solo descubrirían que era cierto que él era el vampiro

Elea: HE AHÍ AL VAMPIRO!

Elea apuntó a Ash, la gente no estaba tan sorprendida, pero Serena se atemorizó ante sus palabras

Ash: usted nunca piensa dejarme, cierto?

Elea: no te hagas la víctima, apenas regresaste y ocurre todo esto!

Ash: pero yo no tengo nada que ver! Y será mejor que se aleje de mi vista

Ash tomó el brazo de Serena y trató de apartarse de Elea, pero la señora tomó a la chica por el brazo y le dijo

Elea: aléjate de él muchacha, el mal le posee, y tu puedes ser su próxima víctima

Ash: (explotando) déjela!

Ash se fue junto con Serena, pero las palabras de la mujer asustaron a la chica, Sería su novio, enserio, el vampiro al que tanto ella teme?

Esa tarde, Ash fue a denunciar a Elea por daño moral, la oficial Jenny, hizo caso a la denuncia y arrestó a la mujer.


	5. HACE DOS AÑOS ATRÁS, EN AQUELLA LÚGUBRE

CAPITULO 5

HACE DOS AÑOS ATRÁS, EN Aquella lúgubre MANSIÓN

(PASO Recuento de Lo Que El Día. En que Ceniza decidio DEJAR de Humano ser)

Ceniza: AMANECER ... ABRE!

El pobre chico estába tratando de Forzar la puerta de Do habitación, ya Que Dentro De ESTA estába Encerrada do novia Dawn. Pero Por Qué queria forzarla? Bueno, la chica sí habia encerrado Por Una Razón, al Parecer, ella estába Enferma de la peste.

La chica no sí lo habia DICHO un Ash, Sino Que Este sí dio Cuenta CUANDO ella vomito sangre Frente a el, Haciendo Que se espantara, Pero, de como si Quisiera Que eL No Se preocupara, los antes de Que Ceniza le preguntara Que le ocurría, ella Corrió párr esconderse en do Cuarto.

LUEGO De Varios Intentos, Por Fin Entro a la habitación ¿Por La Fuerza, Desgracia porción Pero, ella ya estába muerta tirada en el Consuelo, una do Alrededor sí habia Formado sin boca charco de sangre Que Salia de do.

Cenizas: no ... No Amanecer

El muchacho la tomo en sus Información de brazos, EL Sabia Que ya no tenia pulso, la ASI, abrazándola, comenzo a derramar lagrimas ya gritar fuertemente. Ash, estafa do novia en Brazos, La Llevo una cama do, en la mesita de noche Que se encontraba al Lado de la cama. Entro en la Depresión y en la Desesperación, abrió cajones Uno de suspensiones y Saco Unas pastillas párr dormir.

Ceniza: juntos Por Siempre Amanecer ... En la vida, y la muerte

No lo Dudó Ni Una Sola Vez, ya Que se TOMO TODAS Las pastillas de Jalón solo un. LUEGO, SE recostó Y Cerro Los ojos, estába Preparado párr La llegada de la muerte.

/

El Despertó Joven, estába en Medio de la nada, un CUALQUIERA le hubiera espantado el Estar en Aquel Lugar, EL Pero ya Sabia Que debia Estar Alli. Pero algo le Cautivo, en Medio de nada, resplandeció luz una, al Verlo bien, noto un Conocida Alguien

Ceniza: (Feliz) AMANECER!

Ceniza siguio a la chica, Cuando Por Fin le dio Alcance, solo Que vio estába ella levitando en posicion horizontal, aire SUS Manos En Su vientre y estafa Una inocente sonrisa en rostro-do. El chico sí le Acerco, le sonrio, y de Alguna Manera sí Sentia bien, Sabia Que A PARTIR DE ESE Momento ella estaria un su Lado Para Siempre.

?: QUIERES Que ella Vuelva, no es asi?

El muchacho miró a la persona Que le hablaba era UN HOMBRE alto, fornido y de tez blanca

Ceniza: quien eres?

El Varon sí desvaneció párr ConvertiRSE En El pokemon Legendario Darckrai, LUEGO, volvio a preguntarle

Darckrai: QUIERES Que Vuelva ella, no es asi?

Ceniza solo respondio sinceramente Que Si, despues de do Respuesta, Darckrai sí desvaneció porción completo.

El Consuelo comenzo a temblar, y la tierra comenzo a abrirse, de ella, salio sin pokemon de apariencia siniestra, de no lo Ceniza PORQUE servicio conocia sí hubiera asustado, era Giratina El Señor del Mundo-inverso. El pokemon sí Acerco un Ash, sí miraron a los ojos mutuamente, y estafa telepatía FUE Que le hablo

Giratina: la QUIERES de vuelta, ¿no? QUIERES Que Vuelva a la vida?

Ceniza: si ...

Giratina: harias Cualquier Cosa Por Que regresara no?

Ceniza: si ...

Giratina: Darías ... Hasta tu Vida?

Ceniza: ... Si ...

A Toda pregunta del pokemon ceniza RESPONDIA Que Si, Para El era inevitable, no podia Pensar sensatamente, en do cabeza solo cabia la idea de Regresar a la vida de un amanecer

Giratina: yo Haré Que Amanecer Vuelva a Respirar. PUEDO INCLUSO Que ella y tú vivan la vida Que Siempre han del Deseado, Debes solistas HACER sin ella porción Sacrificio, MI y párrafo

Ceniza: es cual?

Giratina: Vas A despertar, tu bien Estara Cuerpo, Pero Alba no despertará Hasta Que encuentres a una chica pura, virgen Totalmente, Y Que del tenga las Características morales de Amanecer, alma una chica Que te entregue su, Para Qué estafa ESA chica, Hagas El Sacrificio Con El Cual do USADA Sera alma párrafo sustituir al alma de la Aurora, y estafa do Cuerpo, Haras El Sacrificio Con El Que Yo re-naceré en tu mundo y Tomare El Lugar Que me corresponde y me FUE negado.

Ceniza: Comprendo

Giratina: a Pero los antes, Debes entregarme tu alma!

Giratina empezo a desvanecerse, en Aquel Lugar, Ash solo vió una Aquel Varón Que los antes habia Visto. A Pesar de no sable Quien diablos era, le Pregunto sabiendo Que el era sin pisos de mensajero de Giratina

Ceniza: dime, Que Debo HACER!

El Sujeto no nada DIJO, Pasó en solitario do Brazo Derecho porción sos dientes, Haciendo Que this sangrara, A Este Mensaje Ceniza comprendio de Inmediato. El muchacho lo Hizo Mismo, paso su muñeca continúa derecha porción sos dientes del hasta lograr desangrarse, LUEGO SE Acerco al Sujeto, y Su herida Donde brotaba la sangre, la froto Con la herida del Sujeto.

Ceniza empezo una Sufrir sin pisos de Transformación, sin aura de color de rojo y negro le rodearon, en do interior, podia ver de Que se trataba Aquel pacto. Descubrio la Identidad del Sujeto, era al Parecer el abuelo de Alba, Blad el "Vampiro de Sinnoh," comprendio De que trataba do Misión, lograría tenerlo TODO, Absolutamente TODO (me refiero a Dinero, fama, Ganar la Liga de oveja), Pero Primero Tendria Que Resucitar a la chica párr lograrlo (nada en sí consigue facilmente).

Su Transformación TODO FUE UN Éxito, El Chico ya no sí Sentia el Mismo, no era el Mismo. Sentia Una Fuerte adrenalina Que le recorría Todo el Cuerpo, y sin Corazón ardor de odio Que invadía su, però lo Más Característico Era Una Fuerte sed de sangre.

Blad: ahora, aire despierta y cumple tu Propósito.

/

Despertó Ash, estába En Una cama de hospital, Frente a El estába he aquí el médico atendía Que junto a la enfermera

Dr: Al Fin ha despertado señor Ketchum

Ceniza: Qué pasó? Estoy de Dónde?

Dr: no se preocupe, no está en el hospital, Una Llamada anónima nos Aviso Que el usted y Su novia tenian Síntomas de la peste. Fuímos a Su Casa Y Los encontramos desmayados, asi Que los trajimos here.

Ceniza: y Dawn? Donde está?

Dr: tan novia está en la habitación contigua, pero ... Ella no está en Estado vegetativo

Cierto El chico Sabia Perfectamente Que era, Por Eso No Se impresionó. LUEGO Que lo dejaran levantarse FUE una versión a la chica, ella estába en Estado de coma de como estába predicho

Dr: como el usted Es El Encargado de la Seguridad de la señorita, el usted decidirá si dejarla Bajo Cuidado here Hasta Que despierte, o des ...

Ceniza: (interrumpiendo) here Estara, yo me encargaré de dar TODO lo Necesario

Dr: como el usted ORDENE

Ceniza: (Tomando la mano de Alba y susurrando) juro, Hare Que Lo Que mar párr Despiertes Que, lo juro.

/


	6. SU PROPÓSITO SE HA CUMPLIDO

CAPÍTULO 6

SU PROPÓSITO SE HA CUMPLIDO

Serena: al fin llegamos!

Al dia siguiente de haber sido atacado por Elea, Ash y Serena tomaron el autobús que los llevaría a pueblo hojas gemelas, según Ash, el pueblo era muy tranquilo, así que no tendría que preocuparse por nada. Bueno, eso era lo que Ash quería que creyera, ya que la llevaría a la enorme mansión que todos le tenían pavor a excepción, claro, de Ash y Dawn. Ya que nadie sabía lo que el chico haría, o mas bien, hizo en aquella mansión.

Ash: vamos, te enseñaré nuestra habitación

Serena: nuestra? (feliz) quieres decir que...

Ash: (con una sonrisa) hoy dormiremos juntos

Serena: (abrazándolo) hay Ash! No sabes lo feliz que me haces!

El chico ya tenía todo listo, en la noche, esa misma noche, cumpliría con su pacto.

/

Elea: (asustada) no... No... El acto se cometerá pronto, puedo sentirlo.

Elea podia sentir las negras intenciones del chico estando en la cárcel, se apoyó en la reja y comenzó a gritar

Elea: DEBEN HACER ALGO! ASH KETCHUM NO ES LO QUE PARECE! DEBEN MATARLO! HAY QUE MATAR AL VAMPIRO!

Nadie la escuchaba, por más que se desgarró la garganta al gritar, nadie le prestó atención a sus gritos. Nadie, a excepción de un ser que se movía de entre las sombras.

/

Las 00:00 hrs estaban apunto de dar, Ash estaba subiendo a su habitación, todo estaba listo, en su rostro se representaba la sonrisa de psicópata más grande jamás vista en el entrenador, todo el tiempo de espera, todos sus sacrificios, todo al fin daría sus frutos. Abrió la puerta, y allí la vió, vió a Serena sentada en la cama, pero, ella estaba con su ropa interior únicamente. La habitación solo estaba iluminada con un par de velas cuyas mechas estaban a punto de extinguirse; Ash solo cerró la puerta y dijo

Ash: estás lista?

Serena se acercó al chico, luego lo abrazó por el cuello y le dijo

Serena: siempre he esperado a este momento, por supuesto que estoy lista

La chica trató de besarlo, pero antes de poder juntar sus labios, una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró a la habitación, todas las cosas comenzaron a caer de su sitio. Las mechas de las pequeñas velas se hicieron de gran tamaño sin que la cera se derritiera

Serena: (extremadamente asustada y abrazando a Ash) QUE OCURRE?

Ash no hizo nada, solo comenzó a carcajearse fuertemente. Ante este acto del chico, Serena comenzó a separarse de él levemente, aún estando en medio del caos

Serena: Ash... Que te ocurre?...

Al chico se le empezaron a ser mas notorios los colmillos, sobretodo y quizás lo que más le atemorizó fue que de su espalda brotaba un aura totalmente oscura que se hacía cada vez más grande, y mirándola bien, se pudo haber notado brevemente un rostro que con anterioridad ya había visto en aquel callejón en Kalos.

Serena: (atemorizada) Ash...

El espejo del tocador del cuarto se rompió, varios pedazos de vidrio fueron hacia la chica, pero lo bueno fue que ninguno le afectó. Al voltear a ver el espejo, notó que en los pedazos de vidrio que todavía le quedaban, había una figura femenina, la chica le era familiar, era una coordinadora de la región, de la cual, lo único que sabia de ella, es que fue la novia de Ash cuando este no la conocía. La chica en el espejo la miraba con una cara de tenía, con una penetrante mirada que representaba malicia.

Serena: no... Esto no puede estar pasando!

Serena se dio la vuelta para salir huyendo, pero al voltearse, Ash la sorprendió noqueándola en ese instante.

Serena cayó al suelo desmayada, toda la habitación volvió a tranquilizarse. El chico tomó a Serena y la recosto en la cama. Solo debía morder su yugular, succionar su sangre y eso era todo.

El muchacho pronunció aquellas palabras que debía decir en ese momento, luego acercó su mandíbula al cuello de Serena, encajó sus colmillos en la vena yugular, y luego succionó lentamente, saboreando cada milímetro de sangre.

Del cuerpo de Serena empezó a brotar un tipo de luz, era su alma que salía de ella. Su espíritu recorrió un largo trayecto hasta entrar poco a poco al cuerpo de Dawn.

Cuando su espíritu salió por completo, otro espíritu entró en ella, era un alma negra, un alma que no pertenecía a ningún humano, era el espíritu del señor del mundo inverso.

Ash sitió una mano que le tocaba el hombro, era el alma de Dawn, que ya no necesitaba manifestarse por medio de objetos inanimados, sino que ya podia manifestarse como algo material pero aún sin poseer algún tipo de volumen (en otras palabras, su espíritu solo podia verse por medio de espejos, pero ahora podia manifestarse como cualquier fantasma).

Dawn: gracias

El alma de la chica desapareció, debía regresar al cuerpo que le pertenecía.

Ash: aún me falta

Serena comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, estaba completamente débil, solo su parte más tierna e inocente se quedó con ella, debido a que el cuerpo de Dawn lo había rechazado

Serena: (débilmente) Ash...

Ash: (maliciosamente) ah... ya has despertado, mejor...

El chico comenzó a desnudarse poco a poco

Serena: (atemorizada) ESPERA! NO!

El chico subió a ella y la pegó a él con fuerza, tenía que poseer su cuerpo para llevar a cabo la ultima fase de su plan.

Serena: NO!... ESPERA!

/

Desde la cárcel, Elea sitió con mucho temor lo que le había ocurrido a la joven

Elea: maldito... Lo hizo... Hay que detenerlo antes de que cumpla con su verdadero propósito

De la sombras, una figura se materializaba frente a sus ojos. Era un sujeto alto, de cabellera larga de color negro. Sus ropas consistían en una gabardina, ropa elegante y un gran sombrero, todo del color rojo como la sangre humana.

?: cuéntame... Quien es ese Vampiro que tanto mencionas

Elea: (asustada) QUIÉN ERES! GUARDIAS! GUARDIAS!

?: no te molestes, no vendrán, y yo, sólo vine contigo porque tu eres la única que sabe de esto del vampiro de Sinnoh

Elea: quien... Quién eres?

?: mi nombre es... Alucard... Ahora, dime todo lo que sabes

Elea comenzó a explicarle paso a paso la leyenda que aterraba a toda la región. Al terminar, Alucard volvió a desaparecer en las sombras, ya tenía casi completa su investigación sobre el joven Ketchum, persona que ya había conocido hace ya mucho tiempo.

/

Dawn: ya todo está hecho, (riendo levemente) hemos ganado Ash, pronto, todo será para ti y para mí. Gracias amor

Dawn había despertado del coma, nadie lo sabía ya que estaba sola en su cuarto. Ahora, solo esperaba a la mañana para que Ash fuera a buscarla y así volver a su mansión.


	7. Nueve meses despues

CAPÍTULO 7

NUEVE MESE DESPUES (ENCUENTRO ENTRE ALUCARD Y ASH)

Nueve meses han pasado. La noticia de que Dawn había despertado recorrió toda la región de Sinnoh, Ash por fin pudo volver a abrazarla y a sentir sus labios, la chica ya había regresado a su vida de siempre después de tanto tiempo.

Ash se encargó de que la bruja Elea se quedara en la cárcel cumpliendo una sentencia de un año. Pero la señora sabía que todo estaba acabado.

Con el despertar de Dawn, los asesinatos y secuestros aumentaron, y ahora, la gente hablaba de un segundo vampiro, pero de todo eso era lo que Elea había estado advirtiendo toda su vida

Elea: (para si) malditos... Malditos... Esos dos serán los responsables de la muerte de todos nosotros. Lo sé, lo presiento...

Pero hay una pregunta que muy pocos se han hecho, que pasó con Serena? La última vez que fue vista fue cuando el chico la llevó a la mansión, y después que Dawn despertó del coma nunca más se volvió a saber de la chica de Kalos

Elea: pobre chica, no puedo imaginarme todo el dolor por el que pasó

Pobre Serena, ella había quedado embarazada del chico, ahora, en su vientre llevaba lo que Elea llamaba "la reencarnación del mal," en su vientre llevaba la fase final del trato de Ash con Giratina. La pobre chica ha permanecido oculta en una habitación situada en la parte alta de la mansión.

Alucard: (dirigiéndose a Elea): mi investigación está completa. Yo no voy a permitir que Ash cumpla con su propósito final.

Elea no había estado completamente sola durante su estancia tras las rejas, aquel sujeto extraño, de ropas rojas y de nombre Alucard la acompañaba siempre, ya que ambos compartían el mismo propósito, ambos querían acabar con el chico Ketchum.

Y hablando de Ketchum, la joven pareja había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo para hacerlo juntos, los asesinatos aumentaron el doble gracias a estos dos, más por de la chica que pareciera no saciarse nunca

Dawn: tengo hambre!

Ash: lo sé, pero tienes que esperar a la noche

Dawn: (desilusionada) lo sé... Pero no me refiero a esa clase de hambre, quiero ir a comprar, por fis, llevame a Jubileo

Ash: ok, pero antes, ya le diste de comer a...

Dawn: (desinteresada) ya... Ya lo hice, la niña ya comió y yo no!

Ash: tranquila, alistate

/

La pareja fue al supermercado donde comprarían la despensa de la semana. El único inconveniente era que Ash se reencontraría con alguien que ya había visto anteriormente.

?: nos volvemos a ver Ash

El entrenador quedó estupefacto al ver al sujeto frente a él, era un sujeto alto, piel pálida y ropajes rojos, lo había conocido durante su travesía en Teselia, y sobre su nombre, bueno, su nombre era el nombre que a Ash le causaba un fuerte estremecimiento... Alucard, el único ser al que Ash le temía

Alucard: (susurrando solo para que Ash lo oyera) no tendrás tanta suerte esta vez Ketchum

El joven entrenador prefirió alejarse de él. Ash sabía perfectamente quien era, y era por eso que le temia, él sabía que Alucard no era una persona cualquiera, sino que era un vampiro como él, inclusive, más poderoso que él, podría ser considerado más como un Demonio que como un vampiro.

Ash fue a donde Dawn estaba comprando, pero esta se sorprendió al ver la cara de temor que su novio tenia.

Dawn: que ocurre Ash?

Ash: debemos irnos te lo contaré todo en la casa (si a esa enorme mansión se le puede llamar casa)

El chico se llevó consigo a su novia con los pocos víveres que había conseguido, era obvio que el chico tenía miedo del misterioso hombre.

El muchacho salió del supermercado junto con su novia, rápidamente regresarían a la mansión. Dawn estaba confundida, en el rostro del chico se veía que estaba atemorizado, pero eso ella no lo comprendía, como Ash, siendo un tipo que no debería temerle a nada, está asustado.

Alucard no solo era sobre natural, el era algo más que un vampiro como él, Alucard era un demonio muy fuerte. Había obtenido su poder de la misma manera que Ash lo había obtenido, pero ésta vez, prefirió usarlo en contra de Giratina, arrebatándole poder al gran pokemon legendario, y se presume de ser el verdadero asesino del vampiro original Blad.

Ash, y Alucard habían tenido anteriormente varios enfrentamientos, pero sus batallas siempre han terminado igual, Ash pudiera ser poderoso, pero no es comparado al poder que su contrincante tiene. Siempre, en cada enfrentamiento que tenían Ash resultaba herido de gravedad, sino fuera por su agilidad, el Demonio de ropas rojas ya lo hubiera aniquilado desde su primer enfrentamiento.

/FLASH BACK

La primera vez que ambos seres se encontraron, fue en Teselia.

?: me das asco... Seres como tú son una verdadera abominación

Ash estaba arrebatándole la vida a un vago que se había encontrado en un callejón. Creyó que estaría solo, pero de la nada, apareció este sujeto de vestimenta color rojo. Pero, apenas sintió su presencia, sintió también una extraña aura, aura que solo podu compararla con la suya

Ash: quien eres?

?: mi nombre es lo de monos, lo que debería preocuparte es lo que te voy a hacer. Pero si tanto te interesa, mi nombre es Alucard

Ash: Alucard eh? Me suena familiar

El joven usó su habilidad para escabullirse rápidamente y atacar a Alucard, pero cuando apenas se le acercó, éste dio un gran salto para evitar el ataque

Ash: pero que...

Ash recibió un disparo en la clavícula, esto le dolió pero no fue problema ya que hizo uso de su poder de regeneración para sanar su herida. Cuando levantó la mirada, vió que Alucard estaba frente a él

Ash: ja... Eres ágil!

Drácula: podría decir lo mismo de ti, pero veo que no lo eres

Ash se sintió ofendido, volvió a atacarlo rápidamente con la misma agilidad de antes, el chico parecía que desaparecía y reaparecía, estaba segura de darle esta vez, pero sorprendentemente, su contrincante logró detenerlo con un golpe en el abdomen. El muchacho estaba muy sorprendido, nunca nadie había logrado atacarle ni mucho menos hacerle daño alguno

Ash: (impactado) [imposible... Este tipo no debe de ser humano... La única persona capaz de golpearme así... Es algún ser con el mismo poder que yo]

Alucard uso la misma agilidad que Ash uso, para poder alejarse de él un par de metros. Ash cayó al suelo, con una mano en el pecho a causa del dolor

Ash: [no... Será posible... Será éste el ser del que el amo tanto me advirtió]

Alucard: [sacando su arma] es hora de regresarte a donde perteneces Ketchum

En ese momento, Ash hizo algo que no es muy común de él: de su espalda salieron un par de enormes alas parecidas a las de un Charizard, las usó para que con gran fuerza, rapidez y agilidad pudiera salir de allí sin que Alucard pudiera seguirlo

Ash: (volando lejos) (para si) maldito... Maldito... Si no me desago de este tipo todos mis planes serán frustrados.

Alucard: (todavía en donde se quedó) nos volveremos a ver Ash Ketchum, y a la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte

/ FIN DEL FLASH BACK


	8. DAWN Y ALUCARD

CAPÍTULO 8

DAWN Y ALUCARD

Llegaron a su mansión, allí, Dawn le pediría a Ash una breve explicación.

Ash: Dawn, hay algo que nunca te conté

Dawn: tiene algo que ver con la chica que tenemos secuestrada? o con que somos vampiros?

Ash: Dawn... Hay alguien que anda siguiéndome, y su único proposito es aniquilarme a mí, y muy posiblemente a ti

Dawn: (no tan sorprendida) qué? De qué me estás hablando cariño?

Ash: mira...

Ash le contó a Dawn todo acerca Alucard. A pesar que esto no le sorprendía, aún así quedó intrigada al saber lo que pudiera ocurrir

Dawn: (negando la realidad) no no no no... No puede ser

Ash: lo sé...

Dawn: entonces... Me desperté únicamente para que venga este tipo y me vuelva a dormir permanentemente?

Ash: y precisamente tuvo que regresar cuando ya está apunto de resurgir... todo mi esfuerzo se va a la MIERDA!

Dawn: no puedo creerlo... Estas seguro que es él? El que mató a mi abuelo?

Ash: si... El amo me lo había advertido, pero no tomé las medidas necesarias. Ahora sí... Estoy seguro que todo se nos irá a la mierda

Dawn notó que el chico tenía un aire de desánimo, él más que nadie ha estado esperando este momento, desde que decidió hacer el pacto su única obsesión, aparte de revivirla a ella, ha sido lograr que Giratina rompiera con su maldición. Lentamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás para poder consolarlo

Dawn: tranquilo, se que haz trabajado mucho para esto... Ya verás que todo saldrá bien! Total que solo falta unos dias para que se resurga

Ash no le dijo nada, solo miraba al suelo desanimado. Las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron

Ash: hoy no saldremos a cazar (ustedes saben a que se refiere 'o')... Nos quedaremos aquí

Ante estas palabras Dawn quedó perpleja, como podría Ash decir eso?

Dawn: pero... PERO QUÉ?

Ash: lo que oíste... Hoy no saldremos de aquí. Ese maldito solo estaría esperandonos para poder deshacerse de nosotros

Dawn: pero Ash... Tu sabes que si nos consumo mi peso en sangre moriré de hambre!

Ash: lo sé, y recuerda que también me afecta a mí, pero no podemos arriesgarnos

Dawn: estás seguro?

Ash: completamente. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que llegue el día en que se rompa la maldición. Tranquila, recuerda que ya lleva los nueve meses, podría ser esta misma semana

Dawn: eso espero. No podré aguantar muchos días sin alimentarme. Tu sabes que esa es la única forma en la que puedo mantener mi sexy figura

Ash sonrio nuevamente ante el comentario de su novia. Se acerco a ella y la abrazó por detrás, le dio un beso en la mejilla y el cuello, pases luego decirle al oído

Ash: que te parece si vamos a la pieza, y nos olvidamos de todo este asunto

Dawn: no crees que se nos agote la energía que nos queda

Ash: nah... No pasaránada si solo son unas pocas horas... Entonces, que dices

Dawn solo rió inocentemente, luego tomó a Ash de la mano y lo llevó consigo a su habitación.

/

Dawn: lo siento Ash, pero no puedo aguantar más la sed y el hambre

Ya era cerca de la media noche, Dawn estaba lista para salir con el propósito de conseguir victimas a quienes drenarles la sangre. Al salir de la mansión, no usó su habilidad de velocidad ni agilidad para llegar a ciudad Jubileo Rápidamente, sino que de su espalda salieron unas extremidades extras, un par de enormes alas parecidas a las de un demonio, ya así solo las batió para poder elevarse y cursar los cielos hasta ciudad Jubileo.

/

Pobre inocente, pobre de aquel ser que tuvo la desdicha de ser la primera victima de Dawn: una niña, una joven chica de 15 años que por desgracia vagaba aquella noche por aquellas calles tan oscuras de ciudad Jubileo.

No había nadie quien pudiera ayudarla, todos los habitantes estaban escondidos, encerrados en sus casas únicamente para evitar morir a manos de los "Vampiros de Sinnoh. Dawn la había divisado y rápidamente se abalanzó a ella para morderle la yugular y satisfacer su hambre, la chica podría gritar desesperadamente, pero de nada servía.

Dawn dejó de morderla por un momento, la chica estaba muy devil (a causa de la perdida de sangre) como para seguir gritando, inútilmente, pidiendo auxilio.

Dawn: Al fin, siento... Siento algo especial esta noche. Qué será?

Dawn volteó a ver el cielo, y notó algo que hizo que se maravillara

Dawn: la Luna de sangre!

En determinado tiempo, la Luna toma un color de rojo sangre, esa fase de la Luna era lo que el par de asesinos esperaban, ya que al aparecer la luna roja sería el resurgimiento del amo del mundo distorsión.

Dawn: (alegremente) esto debe saberlo Ash!

Dawn estaba apunto de emprender el regreso a casa, pero antes que pudiera elevarse, recibió un disparo que le afectó el brazo derecho

Dawn: ah! Que fue eso!

La chica volteó para ver quien había sido, detrás de ella se encontraba un sujeto alto y de ropas rojas, no hace falta decir que era Alucard, quien venía para aniquilar a la chica, pero cabe destacar que Dawn no sabía quien era, así que no sabía que clase de peligro corría

Dawn: quien eres? Que carajos quieres?

Alucard: acaso importa?

Dawn: (confiada) ja! Creo que tienes razón, de que me sirve saber el nombre de un muerto

Alucard: tendré que corregirte, la única que morirá esta noche serás tu

Dawn se enojó por la confianza del sujeto, y así como hizo su novio ella se abalanzó con gran agilidad hacia él. Alucard no se movió, ni siquiera hizo algún gesto de preocupación, lo único que hizo fue sacar rápidamente su arma, cuando vio que Dawn estaba frente a él, solo le disparó en el vientre, haciendo que ella retrocediera dos metros a causa de la fuerza del impacto.

Dawn estaba sorprendida. Como podía ser posible que un mortal pudiera herirla? Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, no podría ser humano, él debía ser un vampiro como ella, o peor aún, un Demonio, el Demonio del que Ash le había hablado

Dawn: (escupiendo sangre) no... No puedes ser tu...

Alucard se acercó a la chica que yacía herida, colocó su arma en su cabeza y la preparó para disparar.

Dawn: (cerrando los ojos sabiendo qqaaque iba aa morir) lo siento Ash

Después de eso, Alucard disparó...


	9. APUNTO

CAPÍTULO 9

APUNTO

Alucard disparó... Dawn cerró los ojos, creía que ese sería su final, podía sentir que la muerte la tomaba de la mano para luego llevársela lejos de este mundo... Más no fue así

Ash pudo sentir que su novia estaba en grave peligro. Sin importarle sus principios, desplegó sus alas y voló con dirección a Jubileo. Rápidamente dio con ella, y llegó en el momento exacto en que Alucard iba a disparar, Cuando éste jaló del gatillo, Ash le atacó para poder desviar el tiro y darle tiempo a Dawn para escapar.

La chica solo sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo. Abrió los ojos para ver al entrenador frente a ella combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo contra el sujeto que estaba decidido a matarla. Vio también que la bala le había abierto una herida únicamente el brazo derecho.

Ash: DAWN! VETE!

Ash se movía agilmente atacando a Alucard, quien trataba poder hacerle daño. Ash procuraba no sufrir daño alguno, procuraba resistir lo suficiente hasta que Dawn huyera de allí.

Muy para su desgracia, ella no había podido desarrollar aquella habilidad de regeneración, así que le era imposible mover su brazo herido.

Ash: (frustrado) DAWN! LARGO DE AQUÍ (que sutileza)

Dawn: (con vergüenza) NO PUEDO!

Alucard sonrió ante la confesión de la chica. En un momento en que Ash se descuidó, Alucard logró empujarlo con tanta fuerza que logró hacer que éste se golpeara rotundamente con la pared dejándolo tumbado en el suelo inmóvil (por un momento), luego apuntó su arma hacia la chica de cabello azul.

Alucard: (fría y cruelmente) que tengas feliz estadía en el infierno

Alucard disparó de nueva cuenta, pero, así como la otra vez... falló, pero no del todo.

Dawn: (aterrada) ASH NO!

La bala no dio a Dawn, pero si a Ash, quien se había colocado frente a la chica para que la munición no le afectara, pero con el costo de afectandole a él.

Alucard: bien... Esto saldrá mejor de lo que pensaba

Alucard iba a disparar nuevamente, pero antes que jalara del gatillo Ash desplegó sus alas (nuevamente), tomó a Dawn en sus brazos y se elevó a 30 metros sobre la tierra para luego volar con dirección a su mansión.

Alucard: (tranquilamente) ésta es la última vez en que se me escapan, mañana les juro que sus cabezas serán mías.

Con esto, Alucard dio media vuelta y se retiró de aquel lugar, jurando el poder deshacerse de esos dos. Pero casi olvidaba algo. Escuchó unos pequeños gemidos que se cortaban lentamente, volteó atrás y vio que era la chica a la que Dawn había atacado, ella todavía estaba con vida, pero no lo estaría por mucho tiempo si no era atendida rápidamente.

Alucard se le acercó, ella estaba inconsciente. Notó que su herida no era tan grave como para que él interviniera, así que decidió llevarla al hospital más cercano y dar aviso a sus familiares.

/

Mientras tanto, Ash seguía sobrevolando el cielo de ciudad Jubileo con su novia en brazos, pero esta chica no quería verlo, debido a que estaba arrepentida de su acto cometido

Dawn: Ash... Lo siento... yo

Ash: (interrumpiendo muy severamente) hablaremos de esto luego, por el momento te llevaré al hospital para que te curen la herida

Dawn: pero Ash...

Ash: ya no quiero seguir hablando... La Luna de sangre es mañana y no quiero que todo se eche a perder

Dawn: (apenada) perdón (sacando unas pocas lágrimas)

Ash: (tratando de relajarse) no te preocupes. Creo que no puedo culparte por tus instintos de vampira.

Dawn: pero te desobedeci...

Ash: y eso que! Una vez arriesgué mí vida solo por seguir mis instintos, pero esa es otra historia. Ahoradebemos preocuparnos por ti herida. Ya paró de sangrar? No has comido bien y el perder la sangre te podría matar (que ironía de la vida)

Dawn: no te preocupes. Ya no sangra, pero todavía me duele. Me preocupas tú

Ash: no te preocupes. Recuerda que yo tengo más experiencia con esto, el regenerar mis tejidos no es ningún problema para mí

Dawn: pero...

Ash: ya Dawn... Guarda tus energías

Dawn: (apenada) ok...

El chico voló hacia el hospital general de la ciudad. Al llegar, se sobresaltó

Ash: mierda! Está aquí!

Dawn: (sorprendida) que ocurre?

La chica volteó a ver al suelo. Allí en la entrada del hospital estaba Alucard

Ash: ese maldito está aquí. No podemos exponernos a que nos vea y nos ataque.

Dawn notó que Alucard llevaba a alguien en brazos, al ver bien quien era se sorprendió

Dawn: es la chica que ataqué

Ash: (admirado) que!

Dawn: es la chica que ataqué está noche. Pero no pude terminar con ella porque me atacó ese maldito

Ash: mierda. Ella podría delatarnos.

Dawn: que hacemos?

Ash estaba furioso. No sabía que hacer. Si la chica despertaba ella podría delatarlos y todo sus sacrificios se vendrian pa' bajo. Sabía que debía matarla, pero no podía exponerse frente a Alucard. Aparte, tenía a otra chica mal herida en sus brazos.

Ash: (suspirando) sabes que haré? Te dejaré con el médico.

Dawn: (preocupada) pero... Y Alucard?

Ash: yo me encargaré de eso. Tu herida debe ser atendida. En lo que él te revisa yo estaré vigilando a Alucard y me encargaré de la chica aquella. Entendido?

Dawn: si.

Así lo hicieron. Ash dejó a Dawn con su médico particular, y durante toda la noche estuvo vigilando a la chica y a Alucard, quien no salió en toda la noche de su habitación, esto dificultaba las cosas para Ash.

Los familiares de la chica llegaron inmediatamente, pero Alucard siguió montado guardia dentro de la habitación, enfureciendo todavía más a Ash

/

La mañana llegó, Dawn ya había sido curada de su herida y ya podía ser dada de alta. Pero lo más importante, la chica despertó. Sus familiares estaban contentos, pero Alucard no lo estaba, o por lo menos no lo estaría hasta que ella testificara contra Ash y Dawn.

La pareja ignoraba por completo que la oficial Jenny había llegado al hospital para tomar el testimonio de la chica, pero había un problema, la chica no podía recordar el rostro de la persona que la atacó

Oficial Jenny: señorita, enserio necesito que usted recuerde los rasgos físicos de la persona que la atacó para poder llevar a cabo la investigación

Chica: (temerosa) no puedo... No logró recordar quien fue... Sólo recuerdo que bajó del cielo, y me mordió en el cuello.

Jenny: (asombrada) quierer decir que fue uno de los vampiros!

Alucard: (interrumpiendo) si... Más bien fueron dos. Yo puedo atestiguar eso

Jenny: usted fue quien la ayudó. No?

Alucard: exacto

Madre de la chica: señor. No sabemos como pagarle lo quite ha hecho por nuestra hija

Alucard solo sonrió y no contestó ante lo que dijo la señora. La oficial Jenny pidió que la chica continuara

Jenny: prosiga

Chica: (continuando) De allí pedí ayuda pero nadie me ayudó. Me desmayé luego que me soltara

Jenny: y que más?

Chica: no sé...

Jenny: haga el esfuerzo por recordar! Por favor! Eso es importante!

Chica: (casi a punto de llorar) no puedo. Se me es muy difícil el recordarlo

Jenny: no podré ayudarla si usted no coopera

Padre de la chica: (enfurecido) ya le dijo mi hija que no puede recordarlo. Será mejor que la deje. Está muy delicada por todo esto

Jenny: (dándose cuenta de su error) si... Lo siento. Solo que este tema es muy delicado y simplemente me altero

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación, todos esperando a que la chica hiciera memoria de lo que vivió.

/

Dawn había sido dada de alta y ya podía volver a su casa. La pareja se dirigía fuera del hospital, pero cometió un error al pasar enfrente de la habitación de la chica.

Al pasar frente a la habitación, la chica reconoció a Dawn de inmediato. Repentinamente la chica comenzó a gritar y a patalear detenidamente debido al temor creado

Padre de la chica: hija, que ocurre!

Jenny: (tratando de calmarla) calmese señorita. Que le ocurre?

Chica: (histérica) ELLA FUE! LA CHICA DEL CABELLO AZUL! ELLA FUE!

Jenny: (asombrada) pero que dice!

Alucard: (abogando por la chica) es cierto lo que ella dice. Ella y el chico fueron los responsables

La oficial Jenny estaba atónita, no podía creerlo. Ella conocía a Ash y a Dawn desde siempre, así que era difícil para ella el imaginarse que ellos fueran los culpables de aquel incidente, y muy probablemente que sean los causantes de miles de muertes en Sinnoh

Padre de la chica: que está esperando! Valla por ellos!

Jenny: pero...

Alucard: ya oyó. Debe cumplir con su deber

Jenny: de acuerdo

La oficial Jenny cumplió con su deber e interceptó a Ash y a Dawn antes que salieran del edifico, la razón? serían interrogados por presuntos culpables, bajo cargos de intento de homicidio.

Ash y Dawn se hicieron los afectados pero a la oficial Jenny no lee importó e igual se los llevó a la comisaría para ser investigados. Esto significaba algo extremadamente grave para estos dos, ya que era esa misma noche donde al fin rompierian con la maldición de su amo Giratina, pero obvio, no iban a dejar que nada ser los impidiera.


	10. DESCUBIERTOS

CAPÍTULO 10

Elea: (sorprendida de golpe) no... Lo han logrado... Lo han logrado

La bruja Elea había presentido una extraña presencia dentro de la celda donde se encontraba, pero a pesar de eso, no estaba alterada.

Una extraña "sombra" comenzó a formarse de entre la oscuridad y a colocarse frente a Elea. La "sombra" comenzó a tomar forma, era una extraña forma de algún pokémon amorfo, era grande, muy grande como para ser algún pokemon que la bruja haya visto antes.

Elea: Esos dos... Lo lograron... Han ganado. El infierno se apoderara de la tierra y de nosotros

La "sombra" se acercó más a Elea, pronto la envolvió entre la oscuridad.

/

La noticia se esparció como la pólvora, la gente estaba conmocionada por lo ocurrido, y no era para menos ya que el incidente involucraba a los "vampiros de Sinnoh" que ya habían sido descubiertos por la gente de toda ciudad jubileo.

Resulta que ese día, aproximadamente a la hora de la puesta del sol (digamos a las 18:00), la pareja decidió darse a la fuga de la prisión donde se encontraban.

El ataque fue rápido y breve, dentro de la prisión asesinaron a más de una docena de guardias entre ellos a la oficial Jenny. Algunos reos fueron liberados (con la condición de reducir su sentencia) para detener a estos dos, pero la pareja no se dejaría vencer por unos seres inferiores a ellos.

La muerte de la oficial fue la más polémica y quizás la más atroz debido a que fue despojada completamente de su piel. Peor aún, el rumor dice que cuando los peritos encontraron su cuerpo, que se encontraba sujeta a su escritorio, todavía estaba viva.

Ash y Dawn lograron salir por la puerta grande de la prisión y escaparon lejos debido a que tomaron una patrulla policíaca.

Los agentes federales tomaron carta en el asunto y comenzó la persecución de la pareja de vampiros.

A las afueras de ciudad jubileo, la patrulla en donde se escapaban Ash y Dawn chocó contra un enorme árbol, esto fue aprovechado por los oficiales para rodearlos con sus armas cargadas con órdenes de disparar a matar. Un valiente oficial se acercó a la patrulla sigilosamente, al acercarse a la cabina vio que los cuerpos de Ash y de Dawn yacían inertes en sus asientos.

Los oficiales los sacaron de la patrulla, pero ese fue su más grave error... Ash y Dawn despertaron, agilmente comenzaron a atacar a los oficiales. Uno tras otro murió gracias a la fuerte sed de sangre de sus agresores.

Ash y su novia estaban imparables esa noche, sus ansias por matar era enorme, su fuerza era inhumana y su locura iba en incremento.

El chisme siguió, según la gente los habían visto sobrevolar las calles de la ciudad y dirigirse al hospital, la gente supone que fueron en busca de la chica que los había delatado, luego se dirigieron al pueblo hojas gemelas.

/

23:00

Cientos de ciudadanos hartos de tener que aguantar a los "vampiros", se reunieron en la plaza central de ciudad jubileo, el propósito era el acabar con la pareja de vampiros de una vez por todas.

Se habían reunido a todos los jefes de familia de la ciudad. Estaban también policías de la ciudad y contaban también con la ayuda de algunos soldados.

Todos estaban armados, los oficiales y soldados cargaban armas de fuego, mientras que algunos ciudadanos llevaban rifles de alto calibre, los demás iban armados con antorchas y machetes, ahora iba enserio el tener que acabar con ese tormento que les atemorizó durante años

/

Alucard caminaba por las calles de Jubileo. Había escuchado aquellos rumores que contaban sobre Ash y su pareja. Su propósito ahora era ir a Hojas Gemelas a terminar con ellos antes que ellos terminen con todos.


	11. Combate Final

**Capítulo 11: Combate Final**

23:45

Dawn estaba en la habitación más alta de la mansión, estaba mirando por el balcón. Junto a ella, en una cama se encontraba Serena, la pobre chica que había sido engañada por Ash estaba amarrada a los extremos de la cama totalmente desnuda, tenía ya de embarazada los nueve meses, esa era la noche en que tendría que dar a luz a un engendro que lo único que traería sería la destrucción total de la tierra y de las dimensiones que fueron creadas por Arceus.

Dawn: (sin dejar de ver por la ventana) estas lista Serena? Después de nueve meses hoy acabará tu tormento.

Serena: (llorando por el dolor) que harán conmigo... Que sucederá conmigo después de que nazca el bebé?

Dawn: tu tranquila, yo no preocuparía tanto si fuera tu. Total, después de la muerte el alma descansa eternamente

Serena se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra "muerte", ella comenzó a forcejear esperando así poder liberarse, pero todo era inútil.

Dawn seguía viendo por la ventana hasta que se percató de la turba iracunda que se aproximaba a su mansión

Dawn: (sin perder la calma) era tan obvio. Los mortales siempre quieren hacer justicia usando el método más salvaje. Y después nosotros somos los monstruos. Tú que dices Serena?

Serena quería hablar pero estaba comenzando a sentir unas fuertes contracciones que provenían de su vientre

Serena: YA VA HA NACER! YA VA HA NACER!

Dawn sonrió al oír a la chica de Kalos

Dawn: Será mejor que te vayas preparando muchacha, estás a punto de dar a luz al príncipe del mundo inverso

El vientre de Serena comenzaba a deformarse, pareciera una bolsa y que dentro de esa bolsa había un pokemon que se movía desesperada e inútilmente, esperando abrir esa bolsa.

Dawn seguía viendo la multitud de hombres y mujeres que llegaban a la mansión para buscarles. Un pokemon entró a la alcoba, era piplop el fiel pokemon de Dawn.

Dawn: si entran interrumpirán el parto. Piplop, será mejor que busques a todos los pokemon y "devoren" a toda esa gente

Piplop asintió con la cabeza. Rápidamente salió de la habitación para cumplir con las órdenes de su ama. Dawn se acercó a serena, veía como se retorcía de dolor mientras su vientre se movía drásticamente. Comenzó a sonreír nuevamente al oír los gritos de terror de la gente de fuera.

/

Charizard, el imponente pokemon de Ash tenía hambre. Sus fauces estaban manchadas de sangre y entre sus dientes había restos de carne y piel de la gente que había devorado.

La gente corría al ver que una estampida de Tauros se acercaban furiosos a ellos, lo particular de estos tauros era que traspasaban a la gente con sus grandes cuernos.

En la entrada de la mansión se encontraba Snorlax, tremendo pokemon de gran tamaño. Por lo regular estaría dormido tapando el paso de la entrada, pero esta ocasión era distinta. El pokemon de gran tamaño atacaba a toda persona que trataba de ingresar dentro de la mansión.

Dawn estaba feliz de lo que los pokemon de Ash estaban logrando. En ese momento entró Ash para ver cómo iba el parto, pero su mirada parecía ser más de preocupación

Ash: esto se pondrá feo

Dawn se sorprendió al ver la mirada de Ash, creyó que estaría feliz porque el día que tanto había esperado había llegado, más no era así.

Dawn: a que te refieres Ash. Ya está a punto de nacer, no sé cuál es tu preocupación. No pienses en esos malditos de allá fuera tus pokemon se están encargando de eso

Ash: será mejor que mires nuevamente Danw

Dawn comenzó a preocuparse al ver que Ash tan desanimado, ella volvió a ver fuera de la mansión solo para sorprenderse y preocuparse todavía más.

Decenas de patrullas policiacas y soldados del ejército local estaban rodeando la mansión. Al parecer estaban respondiendo por el asesinato de la oficial Jenny de Ciudad Jubileo.

Los pokemon de Ash y los de Dawn estaban siendo derrotados debido a las armas de fuego que estaban siendo empleadas para esta batalla. Poco a poco los pokemon voladores eran derribados y sacrificados. Donphan, Baylif y Mamoswine habían sido capturados e igualmente sacrificados.

Los pokemon más pequeños trataron de huir pero fue inútil, los ciudadanos junto con los soldados los capturaron y les asesinaron, todo por el bien de la región y del mundo. El gran Snorlax fue derrotado y retirado de la entrada de la mansión

Dawn se entristecía al ver que los últimos en dar una fuerte pelea habían sido Piplop y Pikachu. Los pokemon se habían esforzado para no defraudar a sus amos; ambos atacaron a todo ser humano que trató de detenerlos, no tuvieron compasión al utilizar sus ataques más fuertes contra los seres humanos a los que alguna vez defendieron. Fue necesario usar una ballesta de gran poder para matar a ambos pokemon.

Dawn sentía que quería llorar, volteó a ver a Ash quien estaba cabizbajo con lágrimas que le resbalaban de las mejillas.

Dawn: Ash…

Ash: (Levantando la mirada en tono serio) Ya no importa. Ahora debemos de preocuparnos de que no entren ni interrumpan el parto.

Dawn se preocupó por su novio, la muerte de su fiel compañero Pikachu le estaba afectando pero él no quería que sus sentimientos interfirieran y él metiera la pata, estaba más preocupado por el parto que por otra cosa.

/

Afuera de la mansión, se acercaba aquel hombre de ropas rojas que tanto le había hecho la vida imposible al vampiro de Sinnoh. Alucard estaba fuera de la mansión de Ash y Dawn esperando a que los mortales se ocuparan de los okemon para que él pudiera entrar tranquilamente

Alucard: pero quien dijo que entraría por la puerta grande

Alucar se dirigió hacia la mansión, pero se posicionó por debajo del balcón de la habitación donde Ash y Dawn se encontraban, se sujetó a las paredes fuertemente para comenzar a escalar la mansión.

/

Los ciudadanos habían llegado a la habitación. Ash había trancado la puerta pero parecía que los mortales iban a derribarla. Ash estaba preparado para atacar en caso que entraran, Dawn por su parte seguía de pie junto al balcón, preocupada para que los ciudadanos no irrumpieran en la habitación.

El sentido auditivo de Ash se puso alerta, estaba escuchando que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad a donde ellos se encontraban, lo único raro era que se acercaba por la pared, y precisamente iba con dirección al balcón donde se encontraba

Ash: Dawn¡ TEN CUIDADO¡

Ash presintió que Dawn estaría en peligro, por desgracia fue demasiado tarde.

Alucard saltó hacia el balcón donde la chica se encontraba. Sin perder tiempo colocó su arma en el pecho de Dawn, jaló el gatillo y dejó que la bala hiciera el resto. El pecho de Dawn fue traspasado por la bala de Alucard, que fue expulsada del arma con bastante fuerza y poder.

Ash: NO¡

Ash vio como Dawn se desvanecia poco a poco mientras ella lo miraba con desilusión en sus ojos

Dawn: adiós Ash

Fue lo último que dijo Dawn antes de desaparecer por completo. Ash estaba conmocionado por lo que Alucard acababa de hacerle a su novia. Él estaba triste pero a la vez estaba furioso

Alucard: no te preocupes Ash. Muy pronto te reencontraras con ella.

Alucard estaba preparando nuevamente su arma, no contaba con que Ash atacara rápidamente. Ash se abalanzó rápidamente contra su adversario tirándole por el balcón para que la batalla se librara afuera de la mansión

Los ciudadanos lograron entrar a la habitación, pero al hacerlo no encontraron al vampiro, pero si encontraron a la chica que estaba embarazada

Serena: (llorando) ayúdenme… ayúdenme

Los ciudadanos vieron que Serena estaba en labor de parto, el niño estaba a punto de nacer y en ese momento necesitaban de una partera que les auxiliara. Afortunadamente una señora se ofreció para ayudar a Serena a dar a luz al bebe que estaba esperando

/

Alucard había escapado fuera del alcance de Ash, el chico estaba furioso porque Alucard haya intervenido en sus planes, y por haber matado a Dawn. Todo iba bien hasta que él apareció y todo se había ido por la borda

Ash solo quería descuartizar con sus propias manos a Alucard pero no podía hacerlo teniendo a todo un arsenal de soldados rodeándolo. El chico comenzó a atacar todo mortal que veía, las armas eran inútiles contra este feroz asesino que parecía haber salido de lo más recóndito del infierno. Ash estaba descontrolado, lo único que podría tranquilizarlo sería el volver a ver a Dawn, pero por desgracia eso jamás volvería a ocurrir.

El ejército trató de retomar el control del lugar, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Ash no se detendría hasta ver que todos estuvieran muertos. El chico seguiría así de no haber sido que recibió un balazo en el brazo derecho, volteó a ver a sus espaldas y vio que Alucard había vuelto.

Ash: tu…

Alucard: será mejor que te des por vencido Ketchum. No triunfaras.

Ash: maldito. SOY EL DEMONIO MÁS GRANDE QUE HAYA VISTO ESTA MALDITA REGION, QUE TE HACE CREER QUE PODRAS DETENERME.

Alucard: (sonriente) maté a tu novia, ahora sigues tu

Ash enloqueció con esas palabras de Alucard, rápidamente se abalanzó al hombre de sombrero rojo. Alucard comenzó a disparar con la precisión que lo caracteriza, pero era inútil Ash era mucho más hábil que unas simples balas.

Ash alcanzó a Alucard, sin dudarlo acumuló toda su energía demoniaca en su último ataque, Ash tomó a su adversario de la cabeza y le arrancó el rostro de una sola mordida. Alucard cayó al suelo derrotado por el gran vampiro de Sinnoh.

Ash se arrimó encima del cuerpo de Alucard para terminar su trabajo de destrozarle toda la cabeza. Alucard comenzó a desvanecerse y a convertirse en cenizas negras, pues su tiempo en la tierra había concluido. Ash solo se quedó de rodillas mientras unas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza resbalaban por sus mejillas

Ash: (Llorando) Dawn… Dawn…

Teniente: prepárese

A varios metros de distancia de donde se encontraba Ash, unos soldados estaban preparándose para dar su último golpe. Tenían un poderoso lanza-cohetes listo y apuntando a la cabeza del chico demonio.

Teniente: Fuego

El soldado que cargaba el lanza-cohetes disparó. Un misil fue lanzado con dirección hacia Ash. El chico escuchó el disparo pero reaccionó tarde. El misil impactó en la cabeza de Ash destrozando su cráneo por completo. El cuerpo de Ash comenzó a desvanecerse de la misma manera que lo hicieron Dawn y Alucard.

Teniente: eso es todo señores (llamando por la radio-transmisor) díganle al coronel que hemos erradicado al vampiro de Sinnoh. Repito, hemos erradicado al Vampi…

El soldado fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito que provenía de la habitación donde se encontraba Serena. Una enorme explosión sacudió la mansión de Ketchum. Los soldados se tiraron al suelo esperando no sufrir daños leves por la explosión. El teniente vio que una gran sombra, aproximadamente de veinte metros de altura, con cuerpo alargado y grandes alas salía de los restos de la mansión y volaba lejos de allí

Teniente: pero qué Demonios es esa cosa

Soldado: yo sé que es señor

Un soldado se acercó al teniente

Soldado: este pueblo cuenta que hace años hubo un hombre-vampiro, cuyo único propósito era liberar de su encierro al amo del mundo inverso, Giratina. Esta noche, este chico Ketchum trajo al mundo si destino final. Señor me temo que Giratina ha regresado, y que con él vendrá el fin de la humanidad

No podían hacer nada. El amo y señor del mundo inverso había vuelto a surgir y en esta ocasión ya nadie, ni si quiera Arceus podría detenerlo. Ash trajo la destrucción total del mundo pokemon, y ni siquiera pudo disfrutarlo como él deseaba.

**FIN**

**Si Lo Sé, Me Demoré En Actualizar LoL**


End file.
